Amor Imposible
by SakuSasu Fan
Summary: Decidi irme... fue todo por su bien, pero ahora no consigo quitarmela de la cabeza... Sakura... / Por que te fuiste? Por que Sasuke? SasuSaku ;D


Olaaa ;D Bueno, esta es una nueva historia, el 1er capitulo es : Tanto me Odias... Bueno, esta X FIN es una SasuSaku xq cierta personita *cof Suki Harlett cof* me dijo: Hasla NaruSaku n.n Y yo como bien tonta accedi ¬¬ Bueno, espero q les guste ;D

**Tanto me odias?**

Sakura POV  
Tanto me odias? - Fue lo unico que le dije, mientras lo veia parado en la salida de Konoha. Me estaba dejando a mi, me sentia sola, abandonada, triste, **traicionada. **El sabia lo que yo sentia por el, tenia conocimiento de mis sentimietos... y ni siquiera pensaba decirnoslo...  
Senti su presencia delante mio y senti un liquido tibio en mis mejillas... Un liquido que no sentia desde el funeral de mis padres: **lagrimas. **Era el el culpable de que yo llorase? No, no era el... Eran mis tontos sentimientos que yo tenia de niña... Unos tontos sentimientos que volvieron a nacer al verlo alli...  
Senti su pulgar posicionarse en mi cara, limpiando mis lagrimas, lagrimas de las cuales yo era la unica culpable...  
Porque haces esto Sasuke? - le pregunte entre sollozos y gemidos  
Lo hago por que no quiero significar una amenza para ti... - dijo el azabache... Habia un sentimiento que trataba de ocultar en su voz... Era odio? No, no era odio. Rencor tal vez? No, tampoco era rencor... Cariño, si, era **cariño**...  
Tu nunca me harias daño Sasuke... dije yo abrazandolo y empapandolo con mis lagrimas.

* * *

Sasuke POV  
Ella me mojaba, pero no me importaba... porque seria **la ultima vez que la veria**... No podia mirar directamente a esos ojos jade que me hipnotizaban, ya que me harian quedarme  
Ella hundo su cabeza en mi cuello, y yo pude aspirar su aroma... Ese aroma a cerezos que emanaba su cuerpo... toque sus finos cabellos rosados por ultima vez... Y ella alzo la vista, y sus ojos me obligaron a mirarla...  
Por-Porque Sas-Sasuke? - dijo ella con la voz entrecortada...  
Porque no quiero hacerte mas daño del que ya te he hecho... - le dije yo a Sakura  
Ella bajo su mirada, y yo alce su menton, para que me siguiera viendo mientras le decia:  
Te prometo, que si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de volver, no lo pensare y vendre hacia ti, lo prometo. Y nadie, **nunca** podra separarnos...

* * *

Sakura POV  
Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y deposito un casto y cariñoso beso en mis labios. Mis lagrimas seguian cayendo, y el salado de ellas se mezclo con lo dulce de nuestro beso. Ahora ambos llorabamos, podia sentir como el trataba de reprimir sus sollozos mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Instintivamente puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero el rompio el beso...  
Adios Sakura... - fue lo ultimo que me dijo y de pronto, no senti nada... solo sentia como caia en un profundo sueño...

* * *

Sasuke POV  
La golpee en la nuca levemente, para que se durmiera, la deje en un banco a pocos metros de la salida. La vi dormir, aun llorando en sus sueños...  
No pude resistirme y le di un ultimo beso, sorprendentemente, ella correspondio. Al separarnos escuche su voz  
Sasuke... - ella estaba llorando de nuevo, y por su culpa  
Perdon mi flor de cerezo... perdoname... - le dije esto, y me fui...

* * *

Sakura POV  
Desperte asustada, sudando y gritando el nombre de Sasuke...  
Estaba en una banca, a pocos metros de la entrada de Konoha... que habia pasado? Por que me encontraba yo alli?  
Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, y no pude evitar derramar lagrimas  
Porque te fu-fuiste Sa-Sasuke? Porque... PORQUE!? - grite la ultima palabra, la voz se me quebro y lo unico que hice fue echarme nuevamente en el banco, tratando de dormir, para probar que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla... si, es debia ser... una pesadilla, el no podria haberse ido... no es cierto? El no podia haberse ido... Lo que recordaba mas vivido fueron las ultimas palabras de el azabache...  
_Te prometo, que si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de volver, no lo pensare y vendre hacia ti, lo prometo. Y nadie, **nunca** podra separarnos...  
_Nadie nunca podra separarnos...  
**Nunca**  
Irira en su busqueda, si, yo, Sakura Haruno, iria en busca de Sasuke Uchiha, todo, haria de todo para que el volviera con ella, porque como el dijo: **Nadie nunca podria separarlos.  
**

Y? Que tal? X favor, diganme que les gusto TT-TT Bueno, gracias, dejen reviews (ah si, me olvidaba, los reviews de esta historia se añadiran automaticamente (por mi mente) a "Historias sin Fin... Siempre lo mismo" y subira el Nº de reviews, si en total (algun dia) suman 30 o mas yo seguire con la historia nombrada anteriormente

_Disfruten de la lectura  
Los quiere,  
SakuSasu Fan_

Me olvidaba: Oh, si, Sasuke es sexy ((plagio de Suki Harlett, pero cambiado, porq ella dice Itachi y yo digo Sasuke, te kiero Caro n.n)


End file.
